Oh's Style
by Lackerman
Summary: [Sequel updated] Sehun kesal karena Jongin dekat dengan mantannya. Lalu Kris datang, bertindak seolah ia adalah Wu Tan yang menyelamatkan Oh Eunsang. "Jangan mengganggunya!" "Dasar anak muda jaman sekarang." "Ini salahmu sendiri, Jongin. Kau yang sudah melepasnya dan sekarang biarkan aku memilikinya." "Lalu apa bedanya dengan Kyungsoo?" "He's mine. Only mine!" -KAIHUN- Yaoi. BL.
1. Chapter 1

**I Love Oh's Style**

**Cast : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun**

**Genre : Drama musical (?)**

**Rated : T**

**Warn : YAOI, Boys Love, Typo(s), OOC**

**Author : Ohorat**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jalanan kota Seoul cukup tenang sore ini. Dua laki-laki tengah berjalan di trotoar masih dengan seragam SMA melekat di tubuhnya. Langkah mereka terlihat santai menikmati angin musim semi berhembus menerpa surai-surai coklat itu. Kadang terdengar tawa renyah dari namja berkulit putih, berbeda dengan namja satunya yang berkulit agak kecoklatan, ia terlihat lebih tenang dan sedikit lelah.

"Ayolah, Jongin! Dia itu seperti apa? Apa dia cantik? Tampan? Mempesona? Berkulit putih? Atau berkulit gelap sepertimu? Apa dia lebih tua darimu? Atau seumuran dengan kita? Apa dia orang kaya seperti Suho hyung? Apa dia siswa SMA juga?"

Namja bernama Jongin itu memutar matanya malas saat mendengar rentetan pertanyaan dari namja disampingnya. Bibir tipisnya yang terus berceloteh itu sudah terbiasa menghiasi hari-harinya. Oh Sehun, namja cerewet itu adalah teman dekatnya sejak masuk SMA. Mereka lahir di tahun yang sama, berada di kelas yang sama, dan memiliki hobi yang sama, yaitu menari.

Sehun memiliki wajah yang lembut seperti yeoja, makanya Jongin tidak heran kenapa Sehun begitu cerewet. Entahlah, _feeling_nya mengatakan bahwa Tuhan salah menempatkan jiwa temannya itu.

"Jongin, jawab aku!" kesal Sehun.

"Coba kau tebak lagi."

Sehun mendengus namun sedetik kemudian senyum kembali mengembang di wajah pucatnya, "Apa dia seperti ini?"

Jongin melongo, melihat Sehun yang tiba-tiba melakukan gerakan tarian gentleman-nya PSY. Dan sejak kapan kacamata hitam itu bertengger di hidung mancungnya?

Tak mendapat jawaban, Sehun mengganti gerakannya, "Atau seperti ini?"

Lagu PSY yang tadi sempat menggema, berganti menjadi lagu I'm The Best-nya 2NE1. Tubuh kurus Sehun meliuk-liuk menirukan gaya CL saat di tv yang pernah ia tonton beberapa hari lalu di rumah Chanyeol.

Jongin masih tak berkedip, rahangnya terasa akan jatuh saat lagu kembali berganti menjadi Touch My Body-nya Sistar dan diikuti Sehun yang kembali meliukkan tubuhnya ala Hyorin.

Beberapa orang yang melewat ikut tertawa dengan _live show_-nya Sehun. Ada juga yang bersiul nakal saat Sehun menarikan tarian _sexy_ milik Hyuna yang baru-baru ini Jongin tahu berjudul RED.

Samar-samar Jongin mendengar Sehun bertanya, "Atau dia semanis ini?"

Dan pipi coklat Jongin bersemu melihat Sehun dengan wajah lugunya menarikan tarian Gee milik girlband favoritnya, Girls Generation. Matanya terus merekam bagaimana bibir Sehun bergerak mengikuti lirik-lirik yang menggema. Kaki jenjangnya bergerak lincah seolah ia adalah salah satu anggota girlband SM itu. Dan Jongin hampir saja pingsan ketika mata kiri Sehun mengedip genit padanya.

"Atau mungkin... dia seperti ini?"

Kemudian lagu Bo Peep Bo Peep-nya T-Ara terdengar dan Sehun menggerakkan kedua tangannya naik turun seperti kucing. Rahang Jongin benar-benar ingin copot rasanya saat Sehun berbalik dan menggoyangkan bokongnya dengan sexy.

_Stop it, Sehun!_

"Apa dia suka berpakaian jadul?" lagu berganti lagi. Sehun menarikan tarian Roly Poly-nya T-Ara dan sesekali berkedip nakal membuat Jongin ingin terbang saat itu juga.

"Apa mungkin dia si 'Red Hair'?" mata sipit Sehun memicing menatap Jongin. Ia mengibaskan rambut merah panjangnya yang entah ia dapat darimana. Lagu kembali terdengar dan suara khas milik Krystal F(X) menggema menyanyikan 'Rum Pum Pum'.

"Atau... kau suka gadis-gadis _sexy_?" Sehun kembali memicing membuat Jongin mengernyit heran. Bukankah dari tadi Sehun menarikan tarian-tarian _sexy_? Namun sedetik kemudian mata hitam milik Jongin membulat saat mendengar lagu selanjutnya diputar. Ia hapal benar lagu siapa ini. Baru-baru ini, Jongin mendownload videonya karena penasaran. Kepalanya menggeleng, ia tidak mau melihat Sehun menarikan tarian Marrionette-nya Stellar.

"Cukup! Cukup, Sehun-ah!" kedua tangan Jongin menarik tangan Sehun membuat lagu yang baru terdengar beberapa detik itu terhenti seperti benang kusut. Sedangkan yang ditarik hanya mengernyit bingung dengan tindakan Jongin yang tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sehun.

"Sudah cukup tebak-tebakannya. Kau gagal." Kaki Jongin kembali melangkah. Melanjutkan perjalanan pulang mereka.

Sehun terbelalak sebelum mengikuti Jongin, "Apa?! Tarian sebanyak itu? tidak ada sama sekali?"

Jongin mendengus, "Ya, orang yang kusukai tidak memiliki gaya-gaya seperti itu."

"Yang benar saja? Orang seperti apa dia itu?" bibir tipis Sehun manyun-manyun khas orang Korea saat kesal.

"Kau benar-benar ingin tahu?"

"Tentu saja!" Sehun memukul bahu Jongin membuat suara 'PLAK!' dan Jongin kembali mendengus seperti sapi.

"Sayangnya aku tidak akan memberi tahu." Kini Sehun yang mendengus membuat namja berkulit coklat itu menyeringai.

"Dia tidak mungkin memiliki gaya seperti ini-" Jongin menghentikan langkahnya juga ketika melihat Sehun berdiri tegap dengan melipat kedua tangannya di atas perutnya. Namja kurus itu melihat langit dan berkata, "Careless, careless. Shoot anonymous, anonymous. Heartless, mindless. No one who care about me~"

Jongin kembali dibuat ternganga saat lagu terdengar dan Sehun menatapnya tajam, menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan bibir yang ikut bernyanyi, "Irheobeorin chae waemyeon haneun geot gata. Chameul subakke eobseo. Nuneul gamjiman~"

Dan lagu terhenti di detik 35 bersamaan dengan Sehun yang tiba-tiba terdiam dan berkata, "-karena itu gayaku." Namja bermarga Oh itu mengedikkan bahunya sebelum melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti.

Jongin masih berdiri di tempatnya, sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk sebuah senyum sambil menatap punggung Sehun. Anak itu terlihat murung karena tak diberitahu siapa orang yang Jongin suka saat ini. Sebagai teman, tentu saja Sehun kesal.

"Kau baru saja berhasil menebaknya!" teriak Jongin dari tempatnya membuat langkah Sehun terhenti. Namja itu berbalik dan menatap Jongin bingung –tetap berdiri di tempatnya.

"Dia memiliki gaya seperti gayamu!" Jongin masih berteriak namun tetap tak menghilangkan kebingungan di wajah Sehun.

Karena kesal, Jongin pun berjalan menghampiri temannya yang sedikit lemot itu. setelah mereka berhadapan, senyum Jongin kembali muncul, "Dia cantik, berkulit putih, terkadang mempesona terkadang tidak, dia seumuran denganku dan sama-sama anak SMA, dia tidak se-kaya Suho hyung, tapi dia memliki gaya seperti yang kau perlihatkan barusan."

Mata sipit Sehun membulat, dia baru menangkap penjelasan Jongin yang sedikitnya membuatnya bingung, "Jadi... dia mirip denganku?"

Jongin ingin terjun ke pelukan Hyorin saja rasanya dan memenjarakan Sehun dengan timbunan kaos kaki super bau milik Eunhyuk hyung. Bagaimana bisa orang yang ia suka sangat susah untuk mencerna kalimat se-sederhana itu?

Besok-besok Jongin akan menyekolahkan Sehun di sekolah khusus 'Belajar-Menangkap-Penjelasan-Orang-lain', itupun jika ada.

"Dia tidak mirip denganmu. Tapi dia. Adalah. Dirimu. Oh. Sehun." Jongin menekankan setiap perkataannya sembari menunjuk dada Sehun dengan telunjuk kanannya.

Sehun kembali membelalak dan membiarkan Jongin yang sudah menghilang dihadapannya. Namja itu meninggalkan Sehun yang masih terdiam membatu dengan pipi memerah sempurna seperti tomat busuk –coret kata terakhir.

Dan lagu terakhir yang terdengar adalah Happy milik Pharrell Williams, tentu saja dengan Sehun yang menari tidak jelas sambil berteriak, "Because I'm Happy!"

Tapi, lihatlah! Orang-orang ikut menari dibelakang Sehun. Sepertinya, semua orang ikut merasa bahagia.

.

.

.

.

FF macam apa ini?!

Author dapet ide ini pas liat gambar manga lagi joget gentleman di gugel(?) author juga bingung mau kasih judul apa ni ff :'D

Semoga aja ada yang mau baca dan ninggalin review buat ff aneh ini :'D

Oya, itu stellar bener kan? Author bingung stellar itu judulnya apa nama girlbandnya :'D

So, kalo mau koreksi kesalahan author, silahkan tulis di kotak review :D


	2. Chapter 2

**SEQUEL OF OH's STYLE**

**Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Kris, Luhan, Suho, Chanyeol, Tao**

**Genre : Drama musical (?)**

**Rated : T**

**Author : Ohorat**

**Warn : YAOI. BL. TYPO(S)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Nb: Huruf bercetak miring dan tebal itu buat back soundnya ya, biar lebih kerasa emosinya(?)_

.

.

_**Play : Various Artist - Love Is Inst. Comic Ver. (The Heirs Ost.)**_

Sehun dibuat kesal untuk kesekian kalinya oleh Jongin yang tak lain adalah kekasihnya sendiri. Siapa yang tak kesal jika melihat kekasihmu sendiri bersenda gurau dengan mantan kekasihnya? Siang tadi saat di kantin, Sehun melihat Jongin berbincang dengan Do Kyungsoo, namja manis nan pendek di kelas sebelah. Dari pancaran matanya saja, Sehun tau kalau mereka masih menyimpan perasaan yang sama seperti dulu. Hati Sehun sangat dongkol sekarang, emosinya mendidih sampai ke ubun-ubun dan mengeluarkan asap seperti ceret yang berbunyi karena air-nya sudah matang.

Ia menendang kaleng-kaleng yang berserakan di trotoar, sampai-sampai kaleng itu mengenai seorang ahjussi berkepala botak dan bertubuh tambun di sebrang sana. Beruntung, ahjussi itu memunggunginya, maka saat pria itu melirik ke kanan ke kiri, Sehun bersikap seolah dia bukan pelakunya dengan berjalan santai dan bibir yang bersiul.

Sepeninggal ahjussi itu, Sehun kembali mendumal dan lagi-lagi menendang apapun yang ada dihadapannya. Tiang lampu jalan pun menjadi korban kaki jenjangnya, namun setelah itu Sehun sendiri yang meringis karena rasa sakit yang mendera di bagian kaki dalamnya.

Langit sudah gelap, Sehun sengaja pulang telat dari sekolahnya karena tidak ingin pulang bersama Jongin. Terlalu kesal jika harus bertemu manusia berkulit gelap itu, hatinya masih terasa kecewa. Katanya.

"Dasar pesek, hitam, panuan, jelek!" ejekan itu terus keluar dari bibir tipis Sehun sejak ia keluar dari gedung sekolah. Sepertinya, Sehun benar-benar marah.

Tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti saat dilihatnya seorang kakek-kakek menghampirinya dengan berjalan sempoyongan. Tubuhnya masih tegak –tidak bungkuk, dan Sehun pikir kakek-kakek ini belum terlalu tua. Tapi, kenapa ia berjalan sempoyongan seperti itu? Apa dia mabuk?

Sehun mengeratkan pegangan di kedua tali ranselnya, matanya mengedip gugup karena pria itu semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Suasana sudah sepi dan ia yakin sekarang sudah pukul 9 malam.

"Anak muda..." suara pria itu bergetar khas seorang kakek-kakek membuat Sehun sedikit melangkah mundur.

"Kenapa jam segini masih keluyuran? Apa kau tidak takut?"

Sehun masih diam sambil memperhatikan pria itu dari atas sampai bawah.

"Aku ingin..."

_**Play : Lee Hongki – I'm Saying (The Heirs Ost.)**_

Kalimat selanjutnya tak bisa author dengar karena tiba-tiba saja gaung mobil terdengar sangat keras sebelum berhenti tepat disamping Sehun dan kakek-kakek itu.

Sebuah tarikan kasar dapat Sehun rasakan di lengan kirinya. Mata sipit itu membulat saat melihat Kris –kakak kelasnya yang selalu mengejar cinta Sehun, namun tetap Sehun tolak- berdiri disampingnya dengan mata berkilat tajam, bukan pada Sehun, tapi pada kakek-kakek yang berdiri di depan mereka.

"YA! Jangan mengganggunya! Dasar pemabuk!" bentak Kris membuat kakek-kakek itu hanya melongo seperti orang bodoh.

Namja tampan bersurai pirang itu menatap Sehun yang menatapnya kesal. Kilatan tajam itu sudah menghilang, digantikan dengan tatapan lembut.

"Mau kerumahku?"

Mereka bertatapan beberapa detik seperti Kim Tan yang datang menyelamatkan Cha Eunsang. Yah, hanya beberapa detik sampai terdengar bunyi tamparan keras di pipi kanan Kris.

Siapa pelakunya? Ya, kalian benar. Sehun pelakunya.

"K-kenapa kau menamparku?" Kris tergagap sambil memegangi pipi kanannya yang mulus itu.

"Bodoh! Kakek itu hanya menanyakan alamat!" bentak Sehun dan menujuk pria tua yang sudah berjalan jauh dari tempat mereka.

"Dasar anak jaman sekarang..." pria tua itu bergumam dengan suara bergetarnya.

Apa yang terjadi dengan Kris? Namja yang mengaku dirinya paling keren di sekolah itu hanya melongo seperti orang bodoh melihat punggung pria yang tadi ia bentak semakin menjauh.

Sepertinya, usaha _Wu Tan_ menyelamatkan _Oh Eunsang_ kali ini gagal lagi.

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini halaman depan sekolah SM Highschool yang luasnya seperti lapangan sepak bola itu terlihat genting. Para siswa maupun siswi berkumpul mengelilingi dua orang namja yang saling menatap tajam satu sama lain. Seolah ada listrik yang keluar dari mata keduanya dan bisa membunuh dalam sedetik saja.

Jongin dan Sehun, sepasang kekasih yang tengah saling menatap tajam itu membuat heran para penghuni sekolah. Mereka biasanya terlihat romantis, tapi hari ini berbeda. Tatapan keduanya seolah mengatakan bahwa mereka saling membenci.

"Sudah tahu memiliki kekasih, tapi malah pulang berdua dengan namja lain." Sindir Jongin diakhiri senyuman menyebalkannya.

Sehun terkejut mendengarnya. Jadi Jongin menyalahkan dirinya?

"Apa? Siapa yang pulang dengan namja lain?!"

"Kau dan si tiang bergigi itu!"

Sehun makin membulatkan matanya, "Aku tidak akan pulang dengan dia jika kau tidak bermesraan dengan mantanmu itu!"

Kini Jongin yang terlihat terkejut membuat Sehun tersenyum menyeringai dan terdengar suara terkejut juga dari orang-orang yang mengelilingi mereka.

"Siapa yang kau maksud dengan mantan?" kedua alis Jongin bertaut.

"DIA!" telunjuk kanan Sehun mengarah pada namja paling pendek di kerumunan itu dan yang ditunjuk langsung tergagap karena ketahuan sedang menggali lubang hidungnya.

Jongin yang melihatnya pun memasang wajah _'Iyuh, Kyungsoo, jorok sekali kau!'_

Sedangkan Sehun, tetap menyeringai karena mendapat dua poin dari pertengkarannya dengan Jongin.

Semua mata disana –termasuk Sehun dan Jongin- tertuju ke arah kiri karena tiba-tiba saja mendengar lagu Paradise-nya T-Max bersamaan dengan munculnya siswa bertubuh jangkung dengan rambut pirangnya yang terhempas angin, dan jangan lupakan kedua siswa di belakangnya. Author menyipitkan mata saat melihat kedua _name tag_ siswa pendek itu, yang ternyata bernama Luhan dan Suho.

Seperti ada efek _slow motion_, ketiganya berjalan sangat pelan juga para siswa siswi dengan bibir yang membulat. Ada yang menggigiti kukunya sampai habis dan ada juga yang mengeluarkan darah suci dari hidungnya.

Bagaimana dengan Jongin? Dia hanya menatap malas ketiga namja aneh itu yang terlihat kekanakan.

Namun, lagu T-Max yang fenomenal di kalangan remaja itu menjadi berhenti seperti kaset rusak ketika dengan kerennya, kaki Luhan tersangkut kerikil di depannya dan membuat mulut manis Luhan berteriak, "Eh copot lo! Eh copot!"

Kris menatap malas temannya itu karena sudah merusak image kerennya yang selama bertahun-tahun sudah ia jaga.

Mungkin lain kali, Kris akan merekrut teman keren yang tak latah.

_**Play : Various Artist – Portents of War (The Heirs Ost.)**_

"Siapa yang kau maksud dengan tiang bergigi? Dasar hitam!" Kris mendecih didepan Jongin sebelum menghampiri Sehun dan merangkul bahunya posesif. Dan tentu saja membuat iblis yang tertidur di tubuh Jongin terbangun.

"YA! Lepaskan tanganmu itu!" teriak Jongin namun Kris malah mengeratkan tangannya, mengabaikan Sehun yang berontak dalam rangkulannya.

"Aku tak akan melepasnya dengan mudah. Ini salahmu sendiri, Jongin." Kris berujar santai sambil menyeringai membuat Sehun terdiam dan Jongin yang terlihat bingung dengan perkataannya.

"Kau sudah melepasnya dan sekarang biarkan aku yang memilikinya."

Kedua tangan Jongin terkepal erat, rahangnya menegas kala mendengar kalimat-kalimat menyebalkan itu di telinganya. Ia tidak mungkin membiarkan Sehun berlabuh di pelukan namja seperti Kris.

Jongin menghela napasnya sebelum berkata, "Tak semudah itu kau bisa memilikinya. Bagaimana kalau kita battle saja, huh?"

"Kedengarannya menyenangkan."

Sehun celingukan ditempatnya, "YA! Jangan bilang kalian bertaruh untuk mendapatkanku!"

"Kurang lebih begitu." Kata Kris masih sambil tersenyum.

"APA?! YA! AKU BUKAN BARANG!" Sehun berteriak namun tak dihiraukan kedua namja yang tengah saling menatap penuh tantangan itu.

"Aku yakin, kau akan kalah, tiang bergigi." Jongin menyeringai dan memuat senyum Kris lenyap dari wajah tampannya. Ia terlihat kesal sekarang.

Tangan panjangnya melepas Sehun lalu terdengar musik drum yang entah darimana datangnya.

Kedua teman Kris, Luhan dan Suho sudah bersiap di belakangnya. Begitu juga di belakang Jongin, ada dua orang siswa jangkung yang tadi sempat kenalan dengan author bernama Chanyeol dan Tao.

Kris dan kedua temannya maju selangkah dengan telunjuk kanan menempel di pelipis mereka, namja berambut pirang itu mulai bernyayi,

"Dia pikir, dia yang paling hebat. Merasa paling jago dan paling dahsyat."

Luhan dan Suho mengeluarkan suara mereka, "Dia memang jago! Ayam jago! Kukuruyuk... petok petok... hahaha! Dia memang dahsyat! Tapi dijegal cewek jatuh... hahahaha!"

Jongin mengerutkan hidungnya kesal sebelum kemudian maju satu langkah dengan kedua temannya.

"Dia pikir, dia yang paling hebat. Merasa paling pintar dan paling kuat."

Dua namja dibelakangnya juga ikut mengeluarkan suara, "Dia memang pintar! Pintar ngibul! Hahaha! Dia memang kuat! Kuat makannya alias rakus... hahahaha!"

Kris dan kedua temannya ikut tersulut emosi, mereka kembali melangkah dan menatap Jongin penuh amarah. Sedangkan Jongin dan teman-temannya hanya menatap angkuh sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan di dada.

Kris mulai bernyanyi lagi, "Yang namanya jagoan harus membela yang lemah."

"Yang namanya jagoan biasanya nggak pakai rok!" Jongin, Chanyeol dan Tao tertawa setelah membalas Kris. Sedangkan Kris, Luhan dan Suho melototi lawannya seolah mengatakan, _'What the hell! Siapa yang pake rok?!'_

Jangan lupakan Sehun, ia hanya mengurut pangkal hidungnya melihat kelakuan ke-enam siswa kurang perhatian itu.

Kris mendengus sebelum kembali melanjutkan, "Yang namanya jagoan harus rela berkorban!"

"Yang namanya jagoan biasanya nggak pakai perban!" dengan menyebalkannya, Jongin mendekati Kris lalu melepas plester di lengan Kris yang penuh bulu halus itu.

Sehun mengerutkan alisnya ngeri setelah mendengar teriakan dari mulut Kris. Sehun yakin, itu sangat menyakitkan daripada diselingkuhi Jongin.

"Sialan kau hitam!"

Namun sepertinya perkiraan Sehun salah. Hatinya kembali terasa dicabik saat melihat Jongin menerima minuman yang diberikan Kyungsoo. Namja berkulit hitam itu tersenyum kala Kyungsoo mengelap keringat di keningnya.

Musik kembali mengalun bersamaan dengan Sehun yang melangkah maju mengambil alih tempat Kris dan otomatis ia berhadapan dengan Jongin.

"_Don't you look into my eyes and lie again. I'm sick of being alone."_

Jongin membelalak mendengar Sehun bernyanyi dengan tatapan sendunya. Tubuh kurusnya meliuk menggerakkan tarian Something milik Girl's Day diikuti Suho dan Luhan dibelakangnya.

Sedangkan Kris, ia tersenyum menyeringai di dekat kerumunan orang orang. Meremehkan Jongin.

"_Heundeullineun pyojeong maltue  
Neon mwonga inneun deutae  
Ne mome bein natseon hyanggie  
Mwongae hollin deutae..._

_Nae choge jjillinabwa  
Heoreul jjireunikka neogsi naga  
Apdwiga iraetda jeoraetda  
Wae geureoni  
Nae choge jjillinabwa  
Heoreul jjireunikka neogsi naga  
Wae deolkeok geobina  
Ison nwa nal sogijima..._

_Naman mollasseotdeon something  
Bunmyeonghi neukkyeojyeo must be something  
Ppeonhan neoui geojitmal  
Geuman yeogikkajiman  
Nothing  
It's something  
Stop it~ no uh~..."_

Jongin tertegun kala Sehun menatapnya sendu, mata sipitnya sedikit berair. Hati Jongin ikut terasa ngilu melihatnya. Apa ia sejahat itu?

Ia kembali maju selangkah dan terdengar musik favorit author yang ternyata adalah lagu Super Junior – It's You.

"_Neorago...  
Neorago..._

_Nan noppunirago_

_Neorago..._

_Dareum saram pilyo obseo nan geunyang neorago  
Dashi hanbon mullo bwado nan geunyang neorago  
Imi noneun dareun saranghaet kkaetjiman  
Ojol suga obseo dashi dorikilsu obseo oh  
Nae nunbit chi deuroodon keu sungane  
Gaseum gipsul moseul bakdon sungane  
Miryeon obshi baro nohreul sontaekhaeseo  
Geurae nan neorago__..."_

Jongin dan kedua temannya bergerak mengikuti alunan lagu, matanya tetap menatap Sehun dalam. Seolah semua lirik itu hanya untuk Sehun.

"_Oh nan! geu nuga nuga mworaedo naneun sangwan obgado  
Geu nuga nuga yokhaedo nomanbarabun dago  
Na dashi taeor nandedo ojik noppunirago  
(Tic toc tic toc) shigani heullodo  
Oh nan, nol sarang handa malhaedo chonbumanbon malhaedo  
Nae gaseumsok dabultago mareun ibsol daldeorok  
Na dashi taeor nande do ojik noppunirago  
(Tic toc tic toc) shigani heullodo  
Oh nan!_

_Oh oh only for you oh oh only for you  
Oh oh only for you oh oh only for you  
Oh oh only for you oh oh only for you  
Oh oh only for you..."_

Kris berjengit melihat Sehun tersenyum saat Jongin mengulurkan tangannya seolah berkata, 'Kembalilah.' Ia tak akan membiarkan ini. Kris menghampiri Sehun dan menarik namja itu ke pelukannya ketika lagu galau tadi berganti menjadi lagu-nya Seungri sunbaenim – Let's Talk About Love.

"_Let's talk about love  
Let's talk about love  
Let's talk about you  
Let's talk about you  
Let's talk about love  
Let's talk about love  
Let's talk about me  
Let's talk about me..."_

Kris mengedipkan mata kirinya membuat Sehun menautkan alisnya heran. Namja jangkung itu kembali mengejutkan Sehun dengan menariknya untuk menari bersamanya.

"_Igeollo nollae wae aju naega jom giga sse_

_Ajik neon Wait wae neo hanbeone huk ppajyeo wae_

_Oneul bam bineoseu ni hyanggin mak kokoneocheu_

_Akkyeoseo mwohae neol naega wonhae..._

_It's the only night. Let's dance tonight!_

_Iogeumanhae heona malppareun naega sse..."_

_Listen! Achime nuneul tteumyeon geunyeo honjaron_

_nae yeope gyesok isseo wonhandamyeon_

_Lonely Lonely oeroum taneungeollyo nawa hamkkemyeon i bameun meotjyeo..."_

Jongin yang melihatnya tentu sangat marah, ia melangkah cepat dan menarik Sehun dari dekapan namja yang ia sebut 'tiang bergigi'. Musik berganti lagi bersamaan dengan Jongin yang menatap Kris tajam. Giginya bergemeletuk menahan amarah sebelum tangannya menarik kerah Kris dan mengeluarkan suara,

"_Shikkeureo deudgijocha shirheo  
Nunmuri mareudorok bireo  
Kkeut-kkaji kal-ke du-gobwah  
Neon nal jal mot keondeuryeosseo.._

Suasanan kembali genting, mereka yang berkerumun terlihat was-was termasuk Sehun.

_Saranghaetdeon urinde  
Keunyeoppunin na-inde  
Wae neon wae neon  
Nae yeojal keondeuryeo, no way!  
Tuktuk teol-ko nan i-reona  
Dang-han-mankeum neo du-gobwah  
Sarang kajko ujeong kajko  
Jang-nan-chineun neo du-gobwah  
Ni saenggangmanhaedo beol-sseo  
Nae momi tteollyeowah  
Neol yongseomothae ijebu-teo neon..."_

Kris menepis tangan Jongin yang mencengkram kerahnya dengan kasar, ia menatap tajam Jongin yang kini menunjuk wajahnya dengan telunjuk kanan.

"_Jeonjaengiya! keob-jaengiya!  
Neo du-go bwah bwah  
Neo keunyeo-ga tto ul-janha  
Keob-jaengiya!  
Nae sarang keondeurin neo neo neo neo  
Jeonjaengiya!"_

"Hentikan!"

Musik tiba-tiba mati setelah Sehun berteriak dan melerai kedua namja disampingnya. Bisa terdengar napas Jongin yang terengah setelah menyanyi karena meluapkan emosinya barusan. Tangannya masih terkepal erat. Jika saja Sehun tak melerai, mungkin wajah tampan Kris sudah ia hadiahi dengan satu pukulan.

Suasana menjadi hening.

"Kalian tak perlu seperti ini!" kata Sehun terdengar emosi. Lalu ia menatap Jongin, "Kris tak sepenuhnya salah. Dia memang menawariku pulang bersama, tapi aku menolaknya!"

Jongin tertegun. Jadi ia salah paham?

"Tapi tetap saja dia mengganggu orang yang sudah memiliki kekasih!" bela Jongin.

"Lalu apa bedanya dengan Kyungsoo?"

_**Play : Various Artist – Weight of The Crown (The Heirs Ost.)**_

Mata Jongin membulat, begitu juga dengan Kyungsoo yang lagi-lagi ketahuan sedang menggali lubang hidungnya.

Sehun menatap sendu kekasihnya, "Apa aku juga harus memarahinya karena sudah mengganggu kekasih orang?"

Kris menyeringai mendapati Jongin yang terpojok oleh pertanyaan kekasihnya sendiri.

"Sehun, aku minta maaf." Jongin menatap sendu mata Sehun yang berkaca-kaca, ia menggenggam kedua tangan halus itu berusaha meyakinkan bahwa ia sangat menyesal.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu terluka, tapi satu yang harus kau tau..."

Sebuah lagu mengalun tenang. Jongin mengambil suara untuk menyanyikan lagu The Way I Loved You milik Selena Gomez.

"_Everything's cool, yeah  
It's all gonna be okay, yeah  
And I know,  
Maybe I'll even laugh about it someday_

_But not today, no  
Cause I don't feel so good__  
__I'm tangled up inside__  
__My heart is on my sleeve  
Tomorrow is a mystery to me_

_And it might be wonderful  
It might be magical__  
__It might be everything I've waited for,__  
__A miracle  
Oh, but even if I fall in love  
Again with someone new  
It could never be __the way I loved you__  
___

_Letting you go is  
Making me feel so cold, yeah  
And I've been  
Trying to make believe it doesn't hurt_

_But that makes it worse, yeah  
See, I'm a wreck inside  
My tongue is tied and my whole  
Body feels so weak  
The future may be all I really need_

_Like a first love,  
The one and only true love  
Wasn't it written all over my face, yeah__  
__I loved you like you loved me  
Like something pure and holy  
Like something that can never be replaced_

_And it was be wonderful,  
It was magical,  
It was everything I've waited for,__  
__A miracle  
And if I should ever fall in love__  
__Again with someone new  
Oh, It could never be the way  
No, It will never be the way  
I loved you..."_

Air mata yang sempat tertahan pun, Sehun keluarkan dengan senyum di wajahnya. Ia berhambur ke pelukan Jongin dan namja itu membalas pelukannya. Jongin ikut tersenyum sebelum menangkup kedua pipi Sehun dan menghapus jejak air mata kekasihnya.

"I'm so sorry." Ucap Jongin dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Sehun.

"Ya! Kau mau pergi begitu saja?" teriak Jongin pada namja tinggi yang kini menghentikan langkahnya namun tetap memunggungi Jongin dan Sehun.

"Kemarilah!" perintah Jongin tenang, tak semarah tadi saat mereka bertengkar.

Dengan berat hati, Kris pun berbalik sebelum menghampiri dua orang namja yang tak ingin ia lihat saat ini. Ia kalah lagi dalam mendapatkan hati Sehun.

"Meskipun ini salahku, tapi aku tetap melarangmu mendekati kekasihku! He's mine. Only mine!" Jongin menekankan kalimat terakhirnya sambil merangkul Sehun posesif membuat namja manis itu bersemu dan tersenyum diam-diam.

Kris memutar bola matanya malas, "Ya, terserah kau."

"Hey, jangan sedih begitu." Goda Jongin sambil terkekeh. Ia mengangkat tangan kanannya ke udara lalu menjentikan jari tengah dan ibu jarinya.

Dengan begitu, musik kembali terdengar menggema di seluruh halaman sekolah yang super luas itu. Teman Jongin yang bernama Chanyeol berteriak menggunakan sebuah pengeras suara di tangannya, "Everybody! Are you ready to party? Get up! Get up! Uh!"

Kali ini semua siswa yang berkerumun ikut menari –termasuk Kris, Jongin dan Sehun- setelah mendengar lirik pertama berbunyi,

"_Like this yo! Like this! Wi araero heundereo like this!"_

Eh, tunggu! Lihatlah ke atap sekolah! Wahahaha... ternyata Lee Sooman sang kepsek yang terkenal galak itu ikut menari dengan para guru SM Highschool!

Good job, _Songsaengnim_!

.

.

**End**

.

.

Kepala author nyut-nyutan bikin ni sequel. Untuk pertama kalinya bikin ff sampe berjam-jam begini -_- gara2 lama nyari lagu yang pas xD

Ada yang nanya ini drama musikal apa bukan, jawaban author cuma, '**bisa jadi**.' xD atau lebih tepatnya ini ff musikal (?)

Maaf kalo ada yang kecewa, tadinya ceritanya bukan kayak gini -_- tapi entah mengapa otak author mengalir saja saat menulis ini #halah

So, thank you so much much much more (?) for everyone who reads, reviews, follows, and favorites this fic :'D

And I hope you guys leave ur **review** for this sequel :'D

Annyeong!

_Nb: Lagu terakhir itu lagunya Wonder girls – Like this. Takutnya ada yang gak tau, gitu(?)_


End file.
